gute_zeiten_schlechte_zeitenfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Moreno
Leon Moreno wurde von Folge 961 bis Folge 1749 und wird seit Folge 2205 von Daniel Fehlow dargestellt. Serienhadlung Leon Moreno wuchs gemeinsam mit seinem älteren Bruder Fabian Moreno und seiner Adoptivschwester Vanessa Moreno auf dem Rummel auf. Die Geschwister ziehen mit ihrem Wohnwagen von Kirmes zu Kirmes. Während sie in Berlin sind, freunden sich die drei mit Kim Scheele, Nataly Jäger und Charlie Fiereck an. Da Vanessa in Berlin ihren leiblichen Vater suchen will, bleiben die Morenos in der Stadt. Leon, der seit jeher als Frauenschwarm bekannt ist, arbeitet fortan als Koch im "Fasan". Nach einer kurzen Romanze mit Kim verliebt sich Leon in die Journalistin Carolin Carnet, die dem Geheimnis von Flo Spira auf der Spur ist. Als ihre Enthüllungsstory platzt, verlässt Carolin die Stadt und lässt Leon mit gebrochenem Herzen zurück. Leon verbringt daraufhin eine Nacht mit Flo. Später geht er eine offene Beziehung mit Katja Wettstein ein, die jedoch mit der Zeit im Sande verläuft. Als Katja Probleme mit ihrem neuen Liebhaber Oliver Thalberg hat, schaltet sich Leon ein und will Katja helfen. Dabei kommen sich die beiden wieder näher. Als Oliver einen Unfall hat und wenig später im Krankenhaus verstirbt, steht Leon unter dringendem Tatverdacht. Er muss ins Gefängnis, doch wenig später stellt sich heraus, dass Charlie Oliver aus Versehen eine Böschung heruntergestoßen hat, so dass Leon entlastet wird. Wenig später wird Charlie vor Gericht freigesprochen, doch Olivers Mutter Dorothea Thalberg kann das Urteil nicht akzeptieren und erschießt Charlie im Gerichtssaal. Charlie verstirbt daraufhin in Kims Armen. Leon ist am Boden zerstört und verlässt die Stadt nach Charlies Beerdigung. Erst ein halbes Jahr später kehrt Leon nach Berlin zurück. Er besinnt sich auf seine Liebe zu Katja und möchte mit ihr eine Familie gründen. Als Leon jedoch herausfindet, dass Katja sich als Leihmutter für Jo Gerner und Barbara Graf zur Verfügung gestellt hat, ist er enttäuscht und trennt sich von ihr. Plötzlich taucht eine gewisse Perdita Llorca im "Fasan" auf. Mit ihr hatte Leon während seiner Abwesenheit eine leidenschaftliche Affäre. Leon und Perdita wärmen ihre Romanze auf, doch dann erscheint Perditas Ehemann Carlos in Berlin, der sowohl Leon als auch Perdita umbringen möchte. Letztendlich ist es Katja, die Carlos zur Strecke bringen kann. Nach all diesen Turbulenzen reist Perdita ab, während Leon und Katja erneut ein Paar werden. Dennoch muss Leon damit rechnen, dass sich die Llorcas an ihm rächen werden. Die Polizei will ihn deshalb in einem Zeugenschutzprogramm unterbringen und Katja möchte ihn begleiten. Gerner und Barbara, die nach dem geplatzten Leihmuttervertrag wütend auf Katja sind, sorgen jedoch dafür, dass Katja Leon in letzter Minute verpasst und er alleine abfliegt. Katja ist am Boden zerstört. Einige Wochen später findet Katja ihren Liebsten in Finnland, wo die beiden in einer Blockhütte ihr romantisches Wiedersehen feiern. Zwei Jahre später kehrt Leon überraschend nach Berlin zurück – allerdings ohne Katja. Er hat das Zeugenschutzprogramm verlassen und vor allem Gerner, Flo und Sonja freuen sich über seine Rückkehr. Durch die gemeinsame Leidenschaft für Musik verbringt Leon viel Zeit mit Cora Hinze. Die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden wird immer enger und Cora hilft Leon sogar dabei, seinen Bruder Fabian zu suchen. Doch als sie ihn nirgends finden können, ist Leon deprimiert und Cora muntert ihn auf. Dabei kommt es zu einem ersten Kuss zwischen den beiden und Leon erkennt, dass er sich in Cora verliebt hat. Cora ist zunächst fest entschlossen, bei ihrem Freund Nico Weimershaus zu bleiben, trennt sich dann aber von ihm, um mit Leon zusammen sein zu können. Die beiden schmieden schon bald Heiratspläne. Kurz vor der Trauung betrügt Leon Cora jedoch mit Verena Koch, die ihn daraufhin erpresst. Auch Nico erfährt von Leons Ausrutscher und setzt Leon unter Druck, dass er Cora endlich die Wahrheit sagen soll. Cora ist verletzt, als sie die Wahrheit erfährt, entscheidet sich dennoch für die Hochzeit, die in der 2500. Folge in einer alten Mühle stattfindet. Nachdem die beiden aus den Flitterwochen zurückgekehrt sind, sehen sie sich Verenas Intrigen ausgesetzt, die Leon an sich binden will. Einige Zeit später erkrankt Coras Tochter Antonia Hinze an einer rätselhaften Krankheit und Cora und Leon erfahren, dass Antonia sterben muss, falls sie keinen geeigneten Knochenmarkspender finden. Da niemand aus der Verwandtschaft das passende Knochenmark aufweist, gibt es nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Cora und Nico müssen ein zweites Kind zeugen, damit dieses Antonias Leben retten kann. Nach einer nervenaufreibenden Phase gelingt die Befruchtung in Italien und kurze Zeit später wird Cora erneut schwanger. Leon fühlt sich zurückgesetzt und beginnt eine Affäre mit Kerstin Stegemann. Cora beschließt daraufhin, sich endgültig von Leon zu trennen. Nachdem sie ihren Sohn Sebastian Hinze zur Welt gebracht hat, geht Cora für einige Zeit nach Brüssel. Leon beginnt daraufhin eine Affäre mit Isabel Eggert. Während sich Isabel eine richtige Beziehung wünscht, ist es für Leon nur eine halbherzige Angelegenheit. Als sie erfährt, dass er Berlin für unbestimmte Zeit verlassen will, ist sie am Boden zerstört. Letztendlich verabschiedet sich Leon von seinen Freunden und verlässt die Stadt. Ein halbes Jahr später kehrt Leon erneut nach Berlin zurück. Im Gepäck hat er seinen neuen Kumpel Henrik Beck, den er auf seiner Reise durch Südostasien kennengelernt hat. Leon und Henrik wohnen zunächst zusammen in einer kleinen, schäbigen Wohnung und bewerben sich beide als Koch im "Fasan". Nach einem Kochduell entscheidet Jo Gerner, dass sie sich die Stelle teilen sollen. Doch nach einiger Zeit geht den beiden Männern das ständige Aufeinanderhocken auf die Nerven und sie beschließen getrennte Wege zu gehen. Kurz darauf wetten Leon und Jo Gerner, dass Jo Isabel eher um den kleinen Finger wickelt als Leon Katrin Flemming. Katrin macht es Leon nicht leicht, denn sie zeigt ihm die kalte Schulter. Leon bemerkt bald, dass Katrin gesundheitliche Probleme hat. Als der Verdacht besteht, dass Katrin Leukämie haben könnte, kümmert sich Leon um sie. Kurz bevor sie die Ergebnisse ihrer Biopsie erhält, bittet Katrin Leon, mit ihr zu schlafen. Als Katrin dann erfährt, dass sie keine Leukämie hat, verbannt sie Leon aus ihrem Leben, da sie ihn fortan nicht mehr benötigt. Katrin und Leon schlafen zwar ein weiteres Mal miteinander, doch eine feste Beziehung entwickelt sich nicht zwischen den beiden. Wenig später kehrt Katrins Mutter Irene Galuba nach Berlin zurück und nistet sich bei Katrin ein. Diese ist entsetzt und will ihre Mutter loswerden, doch Irene erpresst Katrin mit einem Versicherungsbetrug, den Katrin vor einigen Jahren begangen hat. Als Irenes gewalttätiger Lebensgefährte auftaucht, bedroht er die beiden Frauen, doch Leon kann eine Eskalation in letzter Minute verhindern. Anschließend verschwindet Katrin spurlos und lässt Leon mit ihrer Mutter alleine. Diese erzählt ihm von Katrins Versicherungsbetrug. Kurz nachdem Katrin zurückgekehrt ist, erstickt Irene an einer Brezel. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter geht Katrin einen Schritt auf Leon zu und versöhnt sich mit ihm. Aus Angst vor ihren Gefühlen schläft sie jedoch mit Gerner. Leon erfährt dies und tröstet sich mit seiner Kollegin Daniela. Erst später finden Katrin und Leon erneut zueinander. Katrin will Leons Karriere fördern und versucht mit allen Mitteln, ihn dazu zu bewegen, als Fernsehkoch aufzutreten. Schließlich willigt Leon ein, doch die beiden gefährden durch ihre Machtspielchen die gesamte Produktion. Die Beziehung zwischen Katrin und Leon zerbricht schließlich, als Katrin Vincent Buhr und Elisabeth Meinhart aufgrund der von ihnen eingegangen Scheinehe anzeigt. Leon löst daraufhin seine Wohnung auf und zieht in die Wohngemeinschaft. Dort tröstet er sich mit Lena Bachmann, die sich in ihn verliebt. Nachdem Katrin zu Vincents Gunsten ausgesagt hat, will Leon wieder einen Schritt auf sie zugehen, doch er sieht sie mit Jo Gerner. Als Katrin das Missverständnis aufklären will, eskaliert die Situation und sie richtet aus Verlustangst eine Waffe auf Leon. Lena kommt dazu und greift ein. Im Gerangel löst sich ein Schuss und Katrin wird verletzt ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Um Lena zu schützen, verschweigt Leon ihre Beteiligung vor der Polizei und verschwindet für einige Zeit aus Berlin. Katrin stellt derweil fest, dass sie ein Kind von Gerner erwartet. Zunächst will sie das Kind abtreiben lassen, doch Gerner zwingt sie, das Kind für ihn auszutragen. Durch ihre Schwangerschaft kommt es zwischen Katrin und Leon vorerst zu keiner Versöhnung. Dennoch steht er ihr während der Geburt bei und kümmert sich anschließend um die kleine Johanna Gerner. Dadurch finden Katrin und Leon abermals zueinander. Sie genießen ihre Zeit mit Johanna und ahnen nicht, welches Unheil ihnen droht. Während einer Galerieeröffnung, auf der Katrin eine Rede hält, entführt Gerner Johanna in einem unbeobachteten Moment und mimt anschließend den besorgten Vater. Katrin ahnt, dass Jo hinter der Sache steckt, kann dies aber nicht beweisen. Schließlich ist sie sogar fest davon überzeugt, dass Johanna tot ist. In dem Wissen, dass Katrin ihm insgeheim die Schuld an ihrem Leid wegen Johannas Tod gibt, entschließt sich Leon, nach der Wahrheit zu suchen und kommt langsam auf Gerners Schliche. Nachdem er erfahren hat, dass sich Johanna in der Schweiz befindet, folgt er Gerner dorthin, wird dort aber von ihm überwältigt und in eine psychiatrische Anstalt eingewiesen, aus der es für Leon scheinbar kein Entkommen gibt. Erst nach einigen Wochen gelingt ihm die Flucht. Er nimmt Johanna an sich und kehrt mit ihr nach Berlin zurück, um Katrin ihr tot geglaubtes Kind wiederzugeben. Doch Leon muss schmerzlich erkennen, dass sich in seiner Abwesenheit vel verändert hat. Um Katrin zu vergessen, lenkt sich Leon mit Verena ab. Einige Zeit später schläft er mit Sandra Lemke und malt sich eine Zukunft mit ihr aus. Als sie sich jedoch mit ihrem Ex-Freund Marc Hansen versöhnt, ist Leon enttäuscht. Er geht für einige Zeit nach Thailand. Nach seiner Rückkehr funkt es zwischen ihm und Verena erneut. Verena ist jedoch gekränkt, als sie erfährt, dass Leon sie lediglich als "blondes Betthäschen" ansieht. Gemeinsam mit Henrik eröffnet Leon das "Mauerwerk". Verena lernt derweil Tayfun Badak kennen. Die beiden kommen sich zu Leons Leidwesen näher. Leon rast vor Eifersucht, bringt es jedoch nicht fertig, Verena seine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen, was Verena geradewegs in Tayfuns Arme treibt. Fortan buhlen beide Männer um Verenas Gunst. Eines Tages kommt es zwischen Leon und Tayfun zu einem Kampf im "Spätkauf", in dessen Zuge sich Leon eine Verletzung zuzieht. Wenig später bricht er im "Mauerwerk" zusammen und stürzt die Treppe hinunter. Fortan kann er seine Beine nicht mehr spüren. Verena versucht ihm eine Stütze zu sein, stößt dabei jedoch immer wieder an ihre eigenen Grenzen. Dennoch meistern Leon und Verena alle Hürden und heiraten schließlich. Zudem stellt Verena fest, dass sie schwanger ist. Einige Monate später bringt sie den gemeinsamen Sohn Oskar Moreno zur Welt. Als der jugendliche Vince Köpke in Berlin erscheint, stellt sich heraus, dass dieser Leons unehelicher Sohn. Leon steht Vince zunächst skeptisch gegenüber, beginnt dann aber nicht zuletzt durch Verenas Initiative, sich mit ihm zu arrangieren. Als Verena eines Tages von Philip Höfer angefahren wird und im Krankenhaus für Tod erklärt wird, bricht für Leon eine Welt zusammen. Doch er merkt, dass er Verena los lassen muss. Später verliebt er sich in Sophie Lindh. Doch diese verliebt sich in Jo Gerner und kommt mit ihm zusammen. Doch Sophie merkt, dass sie nicht Gerner, sondern Leon liebt. Sie gesteht Gerner ihre Gefühle für Leon und kommt mit ihm zusammen. Verbindungen *John Bachmann (Freundschaft) *Lena Bachmann (Ex-Affäre) *Tayfun Badak (Freundschaft) *Henrik Beck (Freundschaft) *Isabel Eggert (Ex-Beziehung) *Charlie Fiereck (Freundschaft) *Katrin Flemming (Ex-Beziehung) *Anna Galuba (Ex-Affäre) *Jo Gerner (Freundschaft) *Marc Hansen (Freundschaft) *Cora Hinze (Ex-Ehefrau) *Ayla Höfer (Freundschaft) *Nataly Jäger (Freundschaft) *Pia Koch (Ex-Beziehung) *Verena Koch (Ex-Ehefrau) *Vince Köpke (Sohn) *Oskar Moreno (Sohn) *Andy Lehmann (Freundschaft) *Sandra Lemke (Ex-Affäre) *Fabian Moreno (Adoptivbruder) *Vanessa Moreno (Adoptivschwester) *Paula Rapf (Freundschaft) *Kim Scheele (Ex-Affäre) *Flo Spira (Ex-Affäre) *Jonas Vossberg (Freundschaft) *Katja Wettstein (Ex-Beziehung) *Sonja Wiebe (Freundschaft) *Sophie Lindh (Ehefrau) Bilder Galerie von Leon Moreno Nachweise *Leon Moreno bei Soapsworld Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Familie Moreno